Charmed: A Fifth SisterAdopted Daughter
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would it be like if the sisters had another only a month before their mother died and she was adopted by the eldest of them? The twist is that Prue was 15, Piper was 13, and Phoebe was 7. Read to find out. Rated T for some adult language.
1. Family Backgrounds

It was the year Patty Halliwell died. She had Prudence a.k.a. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige with her white lighter, and also a fifth daughter with her ex-husband who was only a month old. Her name was Dorinda. The day Patty died, her mother Penny took over raising the children. All except the baby.

_Prue held her newest baby sister and kissed her forehead._ "_Don't worry, Dorinda. Mommy's here. I'm here._"

"_Prue?_" _Piper asked her older sister._

"_Yes, Piper?_"

"_Are you really going to raise Doe on your own?_"

"_Yes. She is only a baby, Piper. Grams can't raise her and she will never know Mom. She needs a mother and so even though I'm only fifteen, I will raise her as my own. I've already talked to Grams and she agrees it's best. I asked Andy and he's going to help me adopt her and raise her. He wants to become her father for me. But for HER sake._"

And so from that day forward, Piper and Phoebe both became aunts to their baby sister turned adopted niece.

* * *

It's five years later and Prue is about to quit her job for a better one. Piper is interviewing at a restaurant trying to become the new chef as the recent one quit. Phoebe has been living in New York due to her not being able to handle Grams' death. Grams died of a heart attack a few months ago and Phoebe couldn't handle it leaving the manor and the state to move across the country for some peace and space from the family. Andy became a cop and was transferred to Portland leaving Prue to raise Dorinda on her own.

Dorinda is home from school as Prue was able to pick her up after storming out of her boss's office pissed off. Prue was sitting in the living room and reading the paper for some open jobs. Dorinda was playing in her room and got bored. She went down to the living room and sat next to her mother. "Mommy?"

Prue put the paper down and looked at her. "What, Baby?"

"Why are you reading the paper? You never read the paper."

"I'm looking for available jobs."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get a new one."

"Why? I thought you liked your job."

"My boss, do you remember me dating him for a little bit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't love him and it made him angry. He wants to put me in a lower job position now because I broke up with him. He said the only way I could keep my current position is to marry him."

"I didn't like him. He was WEIRD."

"I know, but it was more than that. He threatened me and so I'm gonna find a new job I want and quit."

"Ok. What kind of job are you looking for?"

"I thought about looking for one where I could be a photographer."

"You mean take pictures?"

"Yeah."

"I like it when you take pictures, Mommy. It makes you happy when you take them."

"Thanks, Baby Girl. I love you." She said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. Could I help?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I go look on the computer." Doe said and ran off to the room with the computer in it.


	2. Phoebe Comes Home

A little later the house phone rang. Prue got up and answered. "Hello?"

"**Prue, we need you in again. There's a complication with the project.**"

"Alright. I'll be right in." She replied and hung up. "Dorinda!" She called.

Dorinda stopped her research and ran down the steps. "What is it, Mommy?"

"I have to go back into work. I can't leave you alone, so you're going to have to come with me. Your Aunt Piper is running late."

"Ok." She said and went to the door.

Prue helped her put her rain coat on as it started to rain then put hers on. They walked to the car and they left.

* * *

Later that night, Prue was fixing the light. Dorinda was bathed and in her pajamas playing with her doll that Prue passed down to her at a year old in the living room. It was storming and Dorinda's afraid of thunder and lightening. She was in bed for an hour then woke up scared from the thunderstorm. She had come downstairs and Prue decided to let her stay up and play so as not to get more nightmares from the storm. Piper walks in and hangs up her umbrella. "Prue?!"

"In here!" She called.

Piper started in the direction and found her. "Sorry I'm late."

Prue got down and faced her. "Piper, you know I couldn't be here for when the electrician arrived."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown."

"What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview at the restaurant this afternoon."

"I did. But I stopped at the Yowling Market on my way home to get the ingredients I needed for my test tomorrow."

"I see." Prue replied and went to the drawr in the kitchen to look for something.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper said following her.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue said dully facing her middle sister.

"Not anymore." Piper blurted. Prue faced her sister again in surprise. "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

Prue sighed and went around her. "You've GOT to be kidding."

"Well, I could hardly say no!" She called then followed her again. "It's HER house too. It was willed to all of us."

"Yeah. But that was months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue replied stopping to face her again.

"Well, YOU haven't spoken to her."

"No I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her."

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt..."

"And THIS is news?!" Prue cut her off. "How long have you known about this anyway?"

"A COUPLE of days. Maybe a week... or two." She said hesitantly.

"Thanks for sharing." Prue replied dully and sarcastically. "When does she arrive?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the door opened. "Surprise!" Phoebe said walking in and closing the door. "I found the hiding key."

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper said hugging her little sister. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it, Prue?" She asked the elder sister in a warning tone.

"I'm speechless." She replied with a not so obvious fake smile.

There was a honk from outside and Phoebe suddenly remembered. "Oops. I forgot about the cab."

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Piper said and grabbed the purse off the sideboard.

"Piper, that's MY purse!" Prue called.

Piper just waived her hand in a doesn't matter gesture. Phoebe turned to her eldest sister. "Thanks. I'll pay you back."

Prue nodded then realized what she had. "Is that all you brought?"

"That's all that I own. That and a bike." Then she sighed. "Look, I know that you don't want me here..."

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue said cutting her off.

"Is that why you think I came back?!" Phoebe asked insulted.

"The ONLY reason Piper and I moved back here is because THIS house has been in our family for generations."

"NO history lesson needed." Phoebe cut her off. "I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's REALLY bothering you?"

"No. I am still furious with you."

"So you would rather have a tense-filled reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk."

"No. But otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger."

"Whoa."

"And I know you think otherwise because that's what that armonty weary, chardonnay, slugging, trustfunder told you. But..."

She was cut off by Piper walking back in. "Hey!" The two turned to face her. "I have a great idea. Why don't I make a FABULOUS reunion dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Prue stated and walked back to the kitchen.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe said and took her stuff upstairs not even acknowledging her baby sister turned niece playing in the living room.

"Ok. We'll try the group hug later." Piper said.

Dorinda stopped playing and walked out to the foyer where Piper was standing. "What's wrong, Aunt Piper?"

Piper turned around and picked her up. "Aunt Phoebe is living with us again."

"I heard. She didn't even say hi to me on her way upstairs." She replied a bit disappointed.

Piper kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Sweety. She's just upset about Prue."

"What did Mommy do?"

"Nothing. It's just hard for her to accept Aunt Phoebe being back and forgive her for leaving."

"Oh. Can I go talk to Aunt Phoebe?"

"Sure, Sweetheart. Just be cautious ok?" She said putting her down.

"Ok." Doe replied and went upstairs to Phoebe's room. She stopped at the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came from the other side.

Doe cautiously opened the door and peeked in. "Hi, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled. "Hey, Munchkin. What are you doing up?"

"Mommy said I could stay up so I don't have anymore nightmares from the storm. I only slept for an hour."

"Ah. So I guess you're still scared of thunder and lightening."

"Yeah. Aunt Phoebe, you didn't say hi to me." She said disappointed with a small pout.

Phoebe sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Sweety. I didn't even think about it. I was upset about your mommy."

"I know. Aunt Piper told me." She said walking over to her.

Phoebe picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Doe replied and kissed her cheek.


	3. Weird Occurences

About half an hour later, Dorinda was back to playing with her doll. Phoebe and Piper came downstairs and were messing with the spirit board that Prue found in the basement earlier. Phoebe being the one to push the pointer. Piper was just holding it by the edge. Dorinda stopped bored and walked into the room where the two were sitting. "Is that Grandma's old spirit board?" She asked coming over to sit on Phoebe's lap.

"It is."

"Cool!"

Prue walks in. "Piper, can you help me a minute?"

"Sure." She replied and followed her older sister.

Phoebe stopped pushing the pointer and just sat there barely touching it. The next second passed and it moved on it's own. "Prue! Piper!"

"What?! What is it?" Piper asked as Prue came up beside her.

"The pointer moved. All on it's own."

"That's ridiculous." Piper replied. "You were probably pushing the pointer with your fingers."

"I wasn't. I swear. I was barely touching it."

"You always use to push the pointer." Prue added and the two turned to walk away again.

It moved again. "THERE!" Piper turned to see the pointer moving. Phoebe looked at her. "You saw that, right?"

"I think so, yeah." The older sister replied slightly frightened. "PRUE!" she called.

Dorinda was in shock and ran to Prue as the eldest of the three came back. "It really moved, Mommy. I think we have a ghost." She said a bit scared.

"Hunny, I'm sure it was just a ruse." Prue said.

Lightening and thunder struck and Doe jumped. "AAHH!" She screamed and hugged Prue's legs tight.

Prue picked her daughter up. "It's ok, Sweety. It was just the storm. It made the power go out."

"I think the spirit board was trying to tell us something." Phoebe said and wrote it down before showing them. "Attic."

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebe. It was probably just a weird occurrence that can't be explained. Weird stuff happens all the time." Prue replied.

Piper finally spoke. "I'm gonna call Jeremy. There's a serial killer on the loose going after women." And she went to the land-line on the foyer sideboard. Picking it up, she dialed the number, but it wouldn't go through. "DAMN IT! The phone isn't working." She said slamming it back on it's base.

"Yeah. The power's out." Prue said. "I'm gonna check the circuit breaker in the basement. Come help me."

Phoebe was starting to sneak up the steps when Piper saw her. "Phoebe can go with you. You know I HATE the basement."

"No. I'm going to the attic." Phoebe said.

"No you're not." Prue replied. "We agreed neither of us would go up there."

"You and Piper agreed. Not me. And I'm not gonna sit around all night waiting for the electrician to get here until morning. I'm going now." She replied and started up the steps.

Prue sighed and put Dorinda down. Piper followed Prue and the two went to check the circuit breaker. Dorinda heard another round of thunder and ran up the steps. "Aunt Phoebe! Wait for me!" She called and quickly caught up to her. Phoebe struggled with the attic door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She turned to leave and the door suddenly opened on it's own. "Aunt Phoebe, don't go in." Doe said scared and grabbed her pant leg.

Phoebe was too curious though and slowly walked in. An old chest started to shake violently and Phoebe quickly opened it. She pulled out what looked to be a giant book. Seeing the dust, she closed the lid and sat on the chest. She then blew the dust off the book as Dorinda just watched. Phoebe opened to the cover page and read aloud. "The Book Of Shadows."

"The Book Of Shadows?" Doe asked thinking it sounded weird.

"That's what it says." She replied and opened it to the next page. There was an incantation and she read it aloud not thinking. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters four! We want the power! Give, us, the power."

There was a weird light and everything went dizzy for a moment as the house shook. When it stopped, the lights came back on. Piper and Prue came up the steps after feeling the house shake. "What are you reading?" Piper asked.

"An incantation."

"What KIND of incantation?" She asked stepping to look over her shoulder.

"To make us receive our powers." She said a little timidly.

"OUR powers? You included ME in this?! How'd you get in here anyway?"

Prue snatched the book and read it in her head. "The door just opened." Phoebe replied.

"No. She included ALL of us. Bring your power to we sisters four! It's a book of witchcraft." The eldest sister said slamming it shut and shoving it back into Phoebe's hands.

"Who's the fourth sister?" Dorinda asked.

"I think it was just a mistake, Hunny. There's only three of us." She replied picking her up. "Lets go to bed. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Ok." Doe replied with a yawn. She layed her head on her shoulder and Prue carried her to her room.

She layed her on the bed and kissed her forehead while covering her with the blankets. "I'll be right back, Baby. I'm just gonna go change and then talk to your aunts for a minute."

"Ok. I love you, Mommy." She said sleepily.

"I love you too." Prue replied and quickly changed before going back to the attic.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe were arguing when Prue got back. "STOP IT!"

The two younger siblings stopped and looked at her. "What?" They asked in unison.

Prue turned to Phoebe angrily. "Were you even THINKING!" She yelled. "MY daughter, also known as our baby sister is included in this! She's FIVE for God's sake! She can't be a witch! She's TOO young! And now if this thing proves true, she's gonna be chased down by DEMONS and other monsters! She couldn't survive! Do you have ANY idea what you did?"

Phoebe opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't get the words out. They were stuck in her throat. Piper spoke. "Prue, calm down." Prue stopped and turned to her middle sister fuming. "It was probably just a ruse like the spirit board. Doe's going to be fine."

Prue took a deep breath and sighed. "I hope you're right." She said and went back to her room to go to bed.


	4. Prue Quits and Piper's Audition

The next morning, Phoebe was sitting on the front steps of the manor drinking a cup of coffee. Piper came out dressed and sat next to her. "You're up early."

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying on a broomstick."

Phoebe laughed at that. "The only broom I ever had was kept in a closet next to a mop."

"So what WERE you doing?"

"Reading." She replied and looked at her. "Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"NO. But... according to The Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was, a witch. Named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper said getting up and going to her car.

"I'm serious." Phoebe said getting up to follow her. "She practiced powers. FOUR powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, stop time, and throw electric energy balls from her hands. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. And these sisters would be the most powerful witches that anyone has ever known. They're good witches and I think WE are those sisters."

"Look, I know that what happened last night was weird and unexplainable. But WE are not witches. And we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." Piper said and kissed her cheek. "So take that, Nancy Drew." And she got in her car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as The Charmed Ones." Phoebe said, but Piper ignored her and drove off.

* * *

[With Prue]

"There's been a change of plan." Roger said.

"Change of plans? Regarding the Biels Exhibition?"

"The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked some major corporate interests. The Biels artifacts will now become a part of our permanent collection."

Prue shrugged. "Well, that's terrific."

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more, qualified to handle the collection from now on." Prue looked at him shocked. "You look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm FURIOUS. NOT only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'M the curator that secured the ENTIRE exhibition." Roger just looked away and realization dawned on her. "YOU'RE the person a little more qualified, aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me, is DEFINITELY good for you." He said. "Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell?" She asked a little surprised. "Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped SLEEPING with each other? Or when I returned your engagement ring, ROGER?"

"Well, I didn't realize that the two were merely mutual. Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other." He said looking her up and down.

"Bastard." She replied and began to walk away.

"Prue, wait!" Roger said stopping her in her tracks. She turned around. "I feel like I should say SOMETHING if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue ignored him, but thought about his pen opening up and walked away. Just as she turned around, Roger's pen in his shirt pocket seeped ink.

* * *

[With Piper at her cooking audition]

Piper was rushing around trying to finish when the owner came in. Clapping, he said, "Your TIME is up." Then he picked up an index card. "Lets see. Roast Pork with Gratin of Florence Fennel and Penne with a Port Giblet Sauce."

"Uh, Chef Moore?"

"What?" He asked picking up a fork.

"The port..."

He cut her off. "Without eet, the sauce ees nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine." He said then scoffed.

"I didn't have time for..."

"Ah." He raised his hand to stop her.

"But..." She started. He was about to put the fork in his mouth when she threw her hands up scared. "Chef Moore?" She asked and when there was no reaction, she waived her hand in front of his face. "Chef Moore?" She asked again then walked to the side of him waiving her hand again. "Hello?" Still no reaction. "Hello?!" She continued. When he still didn't respond, she quickly took some port into a baster and sprinkled it on his bite.

Just as she pulled her hand away, he unfroze putting the bite of food into his mouth. "Mmmm. Zat ees VERY good." He said and swallowed. "C'est Magnifique, eh?"

Piper just nodded smiling awkwardly.

* * *

[Back with Prue]

She walks into Roger's office who's talking on the phone and says. "I quit."

Looking surprised, he speaks into the phone. "I'm going to have to call you back." Then hangs up. He fixes his tie and stands up. "Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, LOUSY boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because BELIEVE ME, if you walk out with No notice, you can kiss ANY references..."

She cut him off. "DON'T threaten me, Roger. Not again."

He reluctantly sat back down as she glared at him. "You know me. Had to try." Then he stood up walking around his desk. "You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is WOUNDED. **I **understand all that." He said sitting on the edge of the desk. "That's why you can't see that I'M doing you a FAVOR."

"Excuse me?" She asked insulted.

"I HAD to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come in and...and put a total STRANGER in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be THANKING me, not LEAVING me." He said slightly smiling.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain your intellect will make quick work of the 75 computer discs and the THOUSANDS of pages of research I left in my office."

He frowned, standing up. "You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so." She said confidently. "I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I had ever done. But this DEFINITELY tops that. Goodbye, Roger." She said and turned to leave.

As she walks out he frowns more. "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse."

Her mood ruined, she squeezes the air with her hands pretending it was Roger's tie and walks out. Suddenly his tie starts to choke him getting tighter and he quickly takes scissors from the drawr and cuts it off.


	5. The Hospital Reunion

A little later, Prue was home and walked in. "Dorinda!" She called.

Dorinda ran down the steps and hugged her mother smiling. "Mommy!"

Prue laughed then picked her up. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok. Aunt Phoebe went on a bike ride and left me here."

"She LEFT you here? ALONE?" Prue asked shocked.

"Yeah. She left about five minutes ago and said she wouldn't be more than an hour."

Prue sighed frustrated. "She should've taken you with her at the very least. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I locked myself in my room just in case."

"Good girl. I'm proud of you." She replied and kissed her forehead.

Dorinda smiled. Prue put her down and ruffled her hair a little making her giggle. "Mommy! Stop it!"

Prue laughed. "Go play, Silly Girl."

Dorinda ran off and went to her room.

* * *

It's thirty minutes later and the phone rings. Prue stands up and answers. "Hello? Halliwell residence."

"**Miss Halliwell, your sister was in an accident.**"

"Which sister?"

"**Phoebe.**"

"Oh, my, God! Is she ok?"

"**She'll be fine. She just slightly sprained her ankle. And she has a few scrapes and bruises, but otherwise just fine.**"

"Oh, thank God." She replied relieved. "I'll be right there." She added and hung up. "Dorinda!"

Dorinda ran downstairs. "What is it, Mommy?"

"Your Aunt Phoebe was in an accident. We need to go pick her up."

"Is she ok?" The five year old asked.

"She'll be fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises and a slightly sprained ankle." Prue replied and they went to her car.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they walk into the hospital and there's a man asking for a doctor. Prue walks up and looks at the receptionist. "Hi. I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Just a minute, please." The woman replied and looked back at the man. "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Doctor Gordon's expecting me." He said.

Prue glanced over at him, but didn't acknowledge him until the receptionist walked away. "Andy?"

He looked over at her. "Prue?" He asked smiling. "I don't believe it." He said then saw the small hand she was holding and looked down. "Dorinda?"

Dorinda smiled. "Hi, Daddy."

"You remember me?"

Dorinda nodded. "Mommy kept your picture on her nightstand. I asked her one time who you were because I couldn't remember your name, but I knew you looked fa...famil..."

"Familiar?" Andy helped.

Dorinda nodded again. "Yeah. That."

"I see. Well, I'm glad your doing good."

"Thanks. I miss you, you know."

Andy picked her up. "Well, since I know you're here, I'll come visit more often. How's that sound?"

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

He kissed her temple. "I love you too, Sweetheart." He said then put her down. He looked at Prue again. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good." She replied smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm, uh, fine." He said. "I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah. I'm, uh, picking up Phoebe. She had some sort of accident."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Uh, yeah. She'll be fine. Uh, but what are YOU doing here?"

"Uh... murder investigation."

The receptionist walked back interrupting them. "Your sister's still in x-rays, so it'll be another fifteen minutes." She said then turned to Andy. "Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now, but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Thank you." Prue said afterwards.

The two turned back to each other. "Well..." Andy started. "It was good seeing you, Prue." He finally said shaking her hand awkwardly.

"Yeah. You too, Andy. Take care." She replied and let go of his hand.

He started to walk around her when he stopped and turned back. "You know, Phoebe's busy and Doctor Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?"

Prue smiled looking down for a second then looked at him again. "Sure." She replied and they turned to walk off. "So, you're an inspector now."

"What can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a detective."

"Hmm. Inspector's classier."

"I'm liking it better already."

"Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet he's happy." He replied after putting the money in the machine. He turned back to face her. "What about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work."

"Oh." He replied.

Prue changed the subject. "I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back." He replied then changed the subject again. "You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

"How did you know about him?"

"I know people."

"You checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"Uh, Enquiring minds want to know?"

"You checked up on me."

"What can I say? I'm a detective." He replied handing her, her bad cup of coffee he bought her.

"Did you check up on me too?" Dorinda asked.

Andy looked at her. "I did, but you're not as known as your mother."

The five year old giggled. "I will be. When I'm older like Mommy, I wanna take pictures of people."

Andy chuckled. "A photographer, huh?"

"Yeah. I like taking pictures like Mommy does."

"I see. I'm sure you'll be a VERY famous photographer one day."

Dorinda just smiled then waived as they all departed to their original tasks.


	6. Prue's Power

A few hours later, Phoebe and Prue were at a bar. Piper got picked up by her boyfriend Jeremy and so Dorinda was stuck with the two at the bar. It took a lot of convincing to let her go in as she is only five. Phoebe looks older, so they just let her in and now she and Prue both had drinks in front of them. Phoebe had a shot and Prue had coffee. Dorinda just sat in an empty seat next to Prue watching and listening to them. "The chosen ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue said.

"Are you telling me, that you had nothing strange happen to you today? You didn't freeze time, move anything, or throw some kind of electric energy ball from your hands?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. Alright, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is PRETTY ironic..."

"Since you don't think I have one? That my VISION of life is cloudy, compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just ONCE can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" She asked then right as the last syllable left her mouth, the cream slid across the table by her mind and filled her coffee.

"Really? That looks pretty special to me."

"Oh, my, God. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

"With what you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it." Prue replied holding her head.

"This must mean that Piper can either freeze time or throw electric energy balls." Prue took Phoebe's shot and quickly downed it. "Are you ok?"

"NO, I'm not ok! You've turned me into a witch!"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with that." Prue shook her head then paid for the drinks. She grabbed Dorinda who was trying to process what Phoebe said and they started to walk out. "When I was looking through The Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting evil. That's a twist."

"Actually a witch can be good OR evil. A good witch follows a wiccan rede: An it harm none, do what ye will. A bad witch or a warlock, has but one goal: To kill GOOD witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be ANYONE anywhere."

"And this has WHAT to do with us?"

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in slumber. But in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. Not anymore."

"Does that make ME a witch too?" Dorinda asked.

"We were born one, so yeah. That would make YOU one too."

"What power do **I** have?"

"I think I might know, but I'm not quite sure." Phoebe replied and Prue smacked her in the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

Prue just rolled her eyes and they walked to the store to pick up Phoebe's prescription.

* * *

At the store, the pharmacist walked up. "I'll be right back with your prescription." He said.

"Take your time." Phoebe replied.

Prue was getting a headache and asked the pharmacist before he walked away. "Excuse me, but where do you keep the Aspirin?"

"Uh, aisle three."

"Thank you." She replied and Phoebe followed her.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches."

"Not for this one, it won't." Prue said looking through the aisle.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean EVERYONE inherits SOMETHING from their family, right?"

"Yeah. Money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what NORMAL people inherit."

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"

"**I** want to be normal. I want my life to be... You know, ISN'T this AISLE three?!"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't UNDO our destiny."

"Do you see ANY Aspirin?" Prue asked ignoring what Phoebe just said.

"I see chamomile tea."

"Look!" Prue replied turning around to face her younger sister. "I have JUST found out that I am a WITCH. That my SISTERS are witches! And that we have special powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil! Evil that is APPARENTLY going to come looking for us! So EXCUSE me, Phoebe, but I am NOT exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Then move your headache out of your mind." She replied. Prue finally saw the Aspirin behind her and made it fly into her hands shocking her. Phoebe smiled in realization. "You move things when you're upset."

"This is RIDICULOUS. I thought you landed on your ankle. Not your head."

"You DON'T believe me."

"Of COURSE I don't believe you!" She yelled.

"Roger." Phoebe said in a sing-song voice. Lots of Aspirin bottles came flying off the shelf onto the floor making everyone jump in surprise. "Now lets talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue said.

"NO. He's moved from New York, but he's VERY much alive."

"He ISN'T to me. He died the day he left my mother."

"What are you TALKING about? He's ALWAYS been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad that I came back. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad." She taunted.

All the sudden, EVERYTHING came flying off the shelves onto the floor making them jump. Dorinda squeaked. "Aunt Phoebe, stop it. Mommy's scaring me now."

Phoebe ignored her and looked at her oldest sister. "Feel better?"

"Lots." She replied slightly smiling.

"The Book Of Shadows said that our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?" And they both slightly laughed.

Dorinda giggled and hugged Prue's legs. "What's MY power, Mommy?"

Phoebe lifted her up as Prue had the Aspirin. "I'm not sure. We'll have to see when it decides to show itself." She replied and ruffled her hair.

Dorinda giggled. "Stop it! You mess my hair up." She said putting her hands on her head in attempt to cover it.

Prue and Phoebe laughed and they went to pay for everything.


	7. The Battle and End Of Episode 1

A few minutes later, they get home and Phoebe sees there's a message on the answering machine. Prue put Dorinda down and went to help her take a bath. Phoebe pressed the play button on the machine and the message played. "**Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, lets talk.**" Phoebe shook her head and Prue came down the stairs with a cat in her arms.

"Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." She said and the said cat jumped out of her arms.

"How'd the cat get in?"

"I don't know. Someone must have left a window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called."

"Yeah, I heard."

The door opens and Piper speaks. "Prue! Phoebe!"

"In here!" Phoebe called. Piper closes the door and walks out to them. Phoebe frowns. "Piper?"

"Oh, my, God. What is it? What's wrong?" Prue asked as Dorinda came down in pajamas.

"Quick! Lock the doors, check the windows! We don't have a lot of time." Piper replied. "Phoebe, in The Book Of Shadows, did it say anything about how to get rid of a..."

"Warlock?"

"Oh, my, God." Prue said and picked Dorinda up.

* * *

Phoebe took her and the older two went to check the doors and windows. Piper was looking out for Jeremy when she turned around meeting Prue. "I'm gonna call the cops."

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some FREAK beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops DID come, they would be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next."

"I found the answer." Phoebe said walking down with the book. "It's our only hope. Come on!"

The two didn't hesitate and ran up the stairs after her.

* * *

"Ok." Prue started. "We've put the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle."

"Wait." Piper said. "I only count eight."

"Oh! You forgot this one." Phoebe said showing her a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked disbelievingly.

"I guess Grams was low on witch supplies."

"Alright. Next we need the poppet." Prue said.

"Got it." Piper said picking it up.

"Alright. You're set. Ready to cast the spell?"

"First, I'll make it stronger." She said and pushed the thorns of a rose through the poppet. "Your love will whither and depart from my life and my heart." She said throwing it into the burning cauldron. "Let me be, Jeremy. And go away forever. Ok. The spell is complete."

"Lets hope it works." Prue said.

Phoebe went to lift the cauldron when she got a premonition. Coming out of it, she gasped. "Wait! It didn't work!"

The two older sisters turned to face her. "What?" Piper asked scared.

"The spell. It didn't work!"

"How do you know?" Prue asked.

Dorinda ran to Prue terrified. "When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe replied.

"You touched the pot and you SAW him?" Prue asked a bit disbelievingly.

"He's on his way here!" She said and they turned to run down the stairs.

Dorinda hung onto Prue's pant leg as she opened the front door. "AAHH!" Phoebe screamed seeing Jeremy.

Prue turned around as Dorinda squeezed her leg. Prue picked her up cuddling her close as they backed up. Jeremy walked forward holding the atheme. "Hello, Ladies."

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue started as she tried to throw Jeremy back with her mind. "Get out of here NOW!" She yelled and the two ran up the stairs back to the attic.

"Cool parlor trick, Bitch." Jeremy said. Dorinda held onto Prue tighter starting to shake in fear. "Yeah. You were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue. Huh?"

Prue tried her power again and Jeremy flew back against the wall. She then took the chance and ran up the stairs. "Phoebe, you were right. Our powers are growing." She said and the two younger sisters shut the door behind her.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper said walking to get something.

Prue set Dorinda on her feet and the five year old stood stock still terrified of what was happening. "Can't keep me out, Prue." Jeremy's voice came through. "My powers are STRONGER than yours."

"Ok." Phoebe said.

"Look out!" Piper added as they ran over to their sister and niece.

There was an evil laugh. "You don't think that a chair can stop me." He said as the chair flew sideways. "You don't think a DRESSER can stop me." He continued as the dresser moved too. "Have you witches figured it out? Nothing. Nothing can keep me away."

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper said.

There's another evil laugh and then the door burst open. "AAHH!" They all screamed.

Dorinda grabbed Prue's hand and then Piper's. "Come on! We'll face him together! Do you remember the spirit board?!" Prue said and asked.

"The inscription on the back." Piper said remembering.

"The power of four will make us soar." Prue said as she and Piper took Phoebe's hands as well. Then she looked at Doe. "You say it too." She said as Jeremy made a fire ring around them laughing evilly. "Come on. We've GOT to say it together."

Dorinda just listened and they all began to chant. "The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar..."

Jeremy laughed again turning the ring of fire into some kind of vortex. "I'm not the only one. I'm one of millions. In places you can't even imagine, in forms you would never believe. We are HELL on this earth. You will never be safe. And you will never be... free!" He screamed as he exploded.

The magic around them stopped and Prue spoke shocked. "The power of four."

Dorinda let go of Piper's hand and held her arms up towards Prue. Prue picked her up. "Mommy, did I really help do that?"

"Yeah, Angel. You did."

"How? I'm not your sister. I'm your DAUGHTER."

Prue decided it was finally time to tell her the truth and sighed. "Not exactly."

Doe looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Prue sighed again. "You ARE my daughter, but not biologically. Meaning from my belly."

"Then whose belly DID I come from?"

"MY mommy's."

"So, that would make me your sister, right?"

"Right. When Mom died, you were only one month old. Grams was too old to take care of you because of her heart condition and I was at that age that I COULD be a mother. Plus Andy, the one you call Daddy, was with me at the time as a couple and we had already made love. So, being a baby, I felt that with me being the oldest and the most responsible, I wanted to adopt you and raise you as my own. I talked to Grams and then to Andy and they both agreed it was best. But then Andy, after I spoke to him about what happened and the situation, he decided he wanted to adopt you with me and become your father. He wanted to do it for ME, but for YOUR sake. And so, we went to City Hall and arranged everything that not only were we your legal guardians, but also your parents. I felt compelled to raise all of you, but you especially because you WERE just a baby. You wouldn't know Mom and I always felt like you were mine anyway since Mom always worked and I was the one taking care of you."

Dorinda smiled. "I could never think differently. You'll ALWAYS be my mommy."

Prue teared up happy and a bit relieved and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you feel that way. I love you SO much." She said then kissed her temple.

Doe hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Mommy."

Prue then took her to her room and layed her on the bed. She kissed her forehead as she lifted the blankets up over her shoulder. "Good nite, My Little Angel."

"Good nite, Mommy." The five year old replied smiling and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at 7:00, Prue gets up and goes to Dorinda's room to find her still asleep. Smiling, she walks over and shakes her slightly. "Doe. Sweetheart, wake up."

Dorinda stirs then opens her eyes yawning. "What time is it?"

"7:00."

"That's early, Mommy."

"I know, but you start school soon and you need to get used to being up this early."

Doe yawned again then stood up. She walked to her closet and picked out some light-blue jeans and a red skin-tight cup-sleeve t-shirt. She handed them to Prue while she took her pajamas off. Prue handed her the jeans and she put them on. Prue helped her put her shirt on then quickly brushed her hair. "Can you put it in a ponytail with a small braid that goes around my head?"

"Sure." She replied and did as asked. "There you go."

Dorinda smiled. "Thanks, Mommy."

"You're welcome." She said and the two went downstairs.

* * *

Piper was making coffee and breakfast. Prue went outside to get the paper as Dorinda went to sit at the table waiting for her breakfast plate. She walked outside and picked up the paper. "Good morning!" Came a familiar voice.

Prue turned around as Andy came into view. "Hey. This is a surprise." She said going down the steps to meet him.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just wanted to make it up to you."

"So you brought me a GOOD cup of coffee." She replied looking at the cup in his hand.

"Oh. This? No, this is mine." He said smiling. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner." Prue gave him a look. "Unless, of course, you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Oh, you know, having too good a time, stirring up old memories, Rekindling the old flame."

Prue thought a moment. "Hmm. Good point. Better not."

"Ok." He said and she looked down blushing. "Friday night? 8:00?" Prue looked up. "You hesitated."

"Yeah. But it's not what you think. It's just that, my life has gotten a bit complicated." She said and he nodded. "Can I call you?"

"Sure." He replied and handed her his business card. She smiled taking it. "Take care, Prue. And tell Dorinda I said hi."

"I will. She'll like that. Bye, Andy."

He started to walk off and Piper and Phoebe came out with Dorinda in front. "That was Andy." Piper said. "I told you I heard a man's voice."

"What did he want?" Phoebe asked as they came down the steps.

"He asked me out." Prue said turning around to face them. She looked at Doe who smiled. "And he wanted me to tell his little girl he said hi."

"Are you gonna go out with him? He's my daddy and he loves you. I know you love him too, Mommy."

Prue giggled. "Slow down there, Tiger."

"And you said...?" Piper asked.

"Well, I started to say yes, but then I stopped." She replied and that made Doe frown a bit. "I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

"Not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys." Piper said smiling like she's about to laugh.

Andy looked at them then got in his car. "You two will not be laughing when this happens to you." Prue replied. "BELIEVE me, everything'll be different now."

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe said.

"But they'll never be the same." The eldest sister said.

"And this is a bad thing?" She asked.

"NO. But it could be a BIG problem." She replied as they all walked back inside.

"Prue's right. What are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe retorted.

"We are going to be careful. We are going to be wise. And we're going to stick together." Prue said.

"This should be interesting." Piper said as they stepped inside.

Prue turned around and smiled deciding to use her new power to close the door.


	8. Talkative Morning

Season 1 Episode 2

[At Quake]

Phoebe walks in with Dorinda accidentally bumping into someone going out. "Oops. Sorry." She replied and the man nodded in acceptance. She walks over to Piper who just came out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper said.

"Who?" The younger sister asked.

"Chef Moore."

"Why, Aunt Piper?" Dorinda asked.

"He of the PHONY accents hires me and then quits to open his own place, thank you VERY much!" She replied irritated.

"I don't see any customers complaining." Phoebe said and Doe nodded in agreement.

"Hello? I am NOT a restaurateur. I am a CHEF. I have NO idea WHAT I am doing." She said like it was obvious then noticed what she was wearing. "Are you wearing my dress?"

"Hey, Brittany!" Phoebe said smiling as a blonde woman sat down next to her. "Ooh. I LOVE your tatoo." She said seeing the tatoo on her hand.

"Oh, thanks."

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins."

"In the states, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She replied as Piper went to hand her the change. "Oh. Keep the change, Piper. I got to jam."

"Ok. Say hi to Max." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Brittany replied as she walked off.

"Table nine please." Piper said handing a waiter the tray in her hand.

Phoebe spotted a guy and had a vision. She came out and smiled. Piper went back to their original conversation. "Back to my dress."

"Ok. You see that poster boy to your left?" Piper turned her head. "Just glance. Don't be obvious."

"I approve. Who is he?"

"His name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?"

"Lets just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first." She said looking at her again. "I had a little premonition."

"What?!" Piper whisper-yelled. "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers. We agreed."

"NO. You and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it. It just popped into my head."

"That's the WHOLE point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and FREEZE the ENTIRE restaurant."

"Shh. Here he comes."

"Hi." He said walking up to her.

"Oh. Hello."

"I, uh, was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something?"

Phoebe looked at Piper like, 'See?' "Martini. Hmm. Imagine that. I would LOVE one." She replied looking at him again smiling. "It's Alec, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know my name?"

She shrugged. "Wild guess. Do you want to grab a table?"

"Yeah." He said smiling and she got up to go with him.

"Prue is going to be PISSED." Piper said and Phoebe frowned.

"NEWS FLASH! Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles." She said and walked away with Alec.

Dorinda turned to Piper giggling. "Is she ALLOWED to do that?"

Piper shrugged. "She's a Halliwell. Let her be. Want something to eat?"

"Yeah! What can I have?"

"ANYTHING you want. It's on the house."

Dorinda thought a minute then smiled. "CRAB LEGS!"

Piper laughed. "Alright. You want the Snow Crab Legs or the King Crab Legs?"

"SNOW CRAB LEGS!"

Piper laughed. "Shhh. Keep it down, Sweetheart. I'll be right back with those." She replied and walked back to the kitchen to make them.

* * *

[With Prue Hours Later]

She gets up out of Andy's bed as he's asleep and looks for her clothes. She picks them up and Andy stirs. Prue freezes in place until he falls right back to sleep. She starts to go towards the bathroom again until the alarm goes off. She looks at it frightened as it says 5:45 then uses her power to throw it out the open window. She continues to to go into the bathroom and change as Andy reaches over to shut the alarm off. Not feeling anything, he flips over now wide awake and calls. "Prue?!"

The sound of the door closes and he looks around sighing. With no sighn of her, he puts his pillow behind him and lays back.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Prue walks downstairs and over to the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee made along with Piper making breakfast, and Dorinda eating her plate of freshly made scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good morning." She said walking over to the counter to prepare herself a cup.

"Morning, Mommy." Dorinda greeted.

"Good morning." Piper said continuing to cook and watch the channel that was on the TV.

Prue looked at Dorinda and smiled. "Hey, You! How did it go yesterday?" She asked her daughter as she sat down across from her and sipped her coffee.

Doe swallowed her bite of eggs then smiled. "Good. Aunt Phoebe took me to Quake's last night while Aunt Piper was working and she got asked to be bought a drink from some guy. Aunt Piper said I could eat on the house and she made me Snow Crab Legs."

"Really?"

The five year old nodded. "Yeah. They were the BEST!" She replied then continued to eat.

Prue looked at Piper. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing." She replied turning the TV off. "Just a show."

"About witches?" Piper sighed. "Are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?"

"Ha!" Piper fake laughed. "Yeah, right." She said scratching the back of her neck nervously. "By the way, um, Andy called."

"When?"

"While you were in the shower."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were in the shower." She replied and Prue looked down. "Bad date?"

"NO." She replied. "No, no. Not at all. It was GREAT." She said then sighed. "You know, dinner... movie... sex."

Piper's jaw practically dropped. "EXCUSE me? On your FIRST date?" She asked and Prue looked down blushing a little. "You SLEAZE."

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper."

"High School doesn't count. That was last decade. SPILL it." Prue glared then walked away. "Ooh! That bad, huh?"

"No. Actually, it was... well, WE were amazing. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take things slow. It just shouldn't have happened. That's all."

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs.

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper replied.

"HELLO?!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks a lot, Mouth." Prue said to Piper.

"Wait, you were going to tell HER, but not me?" Phoebe asked. "Family meeting."

"Speaking of last night, what time did YOU end up rolling in?"

"NO, no. Do NOT change the subject." Phoebe said.

"Don't dodge the question." Prue retorted back.

"It must have been at least after 3:00." Piper said.

"I must still be in New York time." Phoebe said.

"Actually, that would make it later." Prue said sitting down.

"Or maybe you and Alec..." Piper started addressing Phoebe.

"Who's Alec?" Prue asked.

"Some hottie she HIT on in the restaurant." Piper replied for her baby sister.

"EXCUSE me. Revision history. He hit on ME." Phoebe said. "Remember the whole vision thing?"

"Vision thing?" Prue asked. "Please tell me you didn't use your powers."

Phoebe looked down as Prue looked at Piper. "Don't put ME in the middle." The Middle sister replied.

"I'm NOT. You were BORN in the middle." Prue replied then turned to look at Phoebe. "I thought we agreed."

"No, we didn't. YOU agreed." Phoebe replied. "YOU layed down the law. There's a difference."

Prue sighed. "Look, Phoebe, our powers are not TOYS. We have to be careful. They could get us killed."

"She's right." Piper conceded. "We don't want anymore warlocks finding us."

"Look! It was just a LOUSY premonition. That's all. NOBODY died." Phoebe said. "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can." She said then turned to Piper. "And F.Y.I., nothing happened last night." Then she looked at Prue. "At least nothing that I'm ashamed of." She continued then turned to walk away.

"There's another reason we have to be careful." Prue said and Phoebe turned back around. "Andy thinks there's someone ABDUCTING women in our area."

"ABDUCTING women? What do you mean?"

"It means warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to watch out for." The eldset replied. "And F.Y.I., I'm not ashamed of anything."

Phoebe smiled slightly as Dorinda came in the living room. "What's going on?"

The three looked at her and Prue reached her arms out. "Come here, Baby." Dorinda walked over to her and she sat her in her lap. "I'm going to drop you off at work with your Daddy."

"Why?" Doe asked confused.

"Because it'll be safer for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it that you'll understand. It just is, ok?"

"Ok." Doe sighed and went to put her shoes on.


	9. The Police Station

Five minutes later, Dorinda came down with her red Nike running sneakers on and Prue gave her, her thin black sweater to keep the icy wind off her exposed arms. "Thanks, Mommy." She said and Prue took her out to the car. Dorinda got in the back and buckled herself in. Prue started the car and took off to the police station.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Prue parked the car and got Dorinda from the back. Dorinda took her hand and the two walked inside. The officer at the front desk looked up hearing the door open. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Prue Halliwell. I need to speak with Inspector Andy Trudeau please."

"One minute." He said and went back to get Andy who was sitting at his computer. "Trudeau!"

Andy turned around. "Yes, Hawklin?"

"There's a Prue Halliwell up front wanting to speak with you."

Andy nodded and got up to walk back to the front where Prue was waiting with a nervous Doe. "Prue!"

Prue looked up as did Dorinda and they walked over to him. "Hi, Daddy."

Andy smiled at her. "Hey, Princess." He greeted then looked back at Prue. "Officer Hawklin said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes. I need you to take Dorinda for the day."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Something's come up that me and the other two need to do and we can't have Dorinda with us because it's too dangerous."

"What's so dangerous? Was it that abductor that I warned you about?"

"No. Well, I'm not exactly sure. I can't say. I just need you to trust me."

"Fine. But you owe me an explanation about this morning when you come to pick her up."

Prue sighed. "Fine. Deal." She replied then bent down to give Doe a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. And be good for Daddy."

"I will. I love you too, Mommy." She replied and gave her a quick hug.

Prue then stood up and gave Andy a quick peck on the lips and left. Andy looked down at Doe. "Follow me." He said.

Dorinda grabbed his pant leg loosely just so she wouldn't lose him in the crowded area and followed him to his desk. He sat down and picked her up to sit her in his lap. She looked at the computer screen that had some information about the abductor and a blurry picture next to it. "Who is that, Daddy?"

"He's the bad guy we're trying to catch. The picture's too blurry to see his face, but it gives us a general idea on what he looks like based on the shape of it and how tall he is."

"You said something about an abductor to Mommy. Is that him?"

"Yeah. What I'm trying to figure out is WHY he's abducting all these women." He replied and got to work again.


End file.
